


Leverage

by dani_the_girl



Category: Spooks
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Medical Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-14
Updated: 2010-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 23:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dani_the_girl/pseuds/dani_the_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was practically in the manual - never pass up the opportunity to have something on a colleague.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leverage

**Author's Note:**

> I found this quite a difficult kink to write for some reason, and therefore also to judge how successfully I've done it, but it's definitely got something to it.

"I hate being a nurse," Zoe declared to her wire after what felt like the twentieth patient that day tried to go for a little naughty wink. "Everyone's seen those Carry On films too many times!"

"Oh, come on," Danny replied from the van, "It must have some compensations."

"It's not exactly like I'm allowed to do anything interesting," Zoe pointed out.

"Still, the uniform's kind of cute," Danny replied.

"Come down here and say that, see what you get," Zoe threatened.

Two hours later, she was so ready to go off shift she felt like just sitting down and dozing off in the waiting room. It wasn't as if it was even longer hours than usual, she thought, annoyed with herself. This just didn't have the adrenaline that most of their jobs had. There was no sign of the nurse she was watching making any kind of drop or doing anything unusual, and there wasn't expected to be for about two days. Character establishment is always boring, she reminded herself.

Rachel, her shift manager, thrust a file at her. "Room 1," she snapped and sailed off, leaving Zoe looking after her. Rachel knew she was a spook and was providing her cover by making sure she wasn't given any work to do requiring real procedures but she wasn't happy about it and had been making sure that she gave Zoe a half an hour lecture before letting her do anything. Leaving her alone with a patient meant something was up.

She found her heart beating a little faster as she stepped up to the door of Room 1. "Malcolm? Danny?" she whispered. "Who's in there?"

"Looks like just another patient," Malcolm said softly. "I need to switch the feed to the break room now - Chambers has just gone off shift. When do you get off?"

"Twenty minutes," Zoe replied with a sigh.

"See you in there in twenty minutes then," Malcolm said cheerily.

She opened the door and stepped into the room. There was what looked at first glance like an elderly black gentleman - slightly stooped, large warm coat and muffled up in a scarf. She looked closer and laughed - Danny.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again," Danny said. "That uniform on you is kind of cute."

She kicked the door shut, laughing. "Danny! I warned you!"

"Yeah, what are you going to do about it?" he asked, grinning.

For a moment, she was at a loss and then her gaze lighted on the equipment cabinet to one side of the room.

"Prostate exam," she said gleefully. "I can see that you're reaching that certain age, and prostate health is very important, you know."

She'd expected him to back off, apologise, laugh it off. Instead, his eyes got a look she'd never seen in them before. "Well, Nurse Reynolds," he said softly, "you're the medical professional, after all."

She found, to her surprise, that she couldn't tell if he wanted her to back off or not, but she still needed to get him back for giving her a scare by coming in here, so she decided to push it and see where things were going. "Well," she said with her best brisk bedside manner, "if you'd like to just slip your trousers down and brace yourself against the table, I'll be getting myself ready over here."

She moved off to one side as Danny followed her instructions and pulled on a pair of latex gloves, making sure to snap the wrists as the went on, watching him covertly for reaction. This was unknown territory for them. They'd fucked before, usually after coming off a particularly adrenaline high mission, but nothing regular, nothing kinky. On the other hand, Danny was standing there, pants down, waiting for her. She'd suggested it and he'd immediately stopped playing and got serious. There was obviously a lot about Danny Hunter she didn't know yet and in a situation like that her job description was clear. Plus it was practically in the manual - never pass up the opportunity to have something on a colleague. She stroked Vaseline over her glove and then advanced with a confidence she didn't feel.

"Just relax, Mr Hunter," she advised, shooting for the tone of clinical detachment she knew so well from Casualty episodes. "It'll all be over soon." He was already half hard, she noticed with surprise. She stroked a finger down his crack, watching his cock twitch, ending up poised over his anus. "Warm enough for you?"

He took a moment to reply. "Fine. Thank you, nurse."

"Oh, patient welfare is, of course, our priority," she told him sweetly, pushing sharply inside. Danny inhaled sharply, but his cock hardened so she pushed in a little further. It was so hot in there and surprisingly difficult to move around. She put her other hand on his arse and leaned in, penetrating further. Danny was breathing out in short erratic gasps. She pulled back a little, twisting her finger as she did, just experimenting to see what noises she could get out of him. Pushing back in, she was at a slightly different angle, which seemed to do the job, because his cock was glistening slightly now as it leaked and he made a sound like a moan, cut short.

She settled into a teasing rhythm, slowly stroking in and out, experimenting a little, getting a feel for where the money spot was. It was strange, an uncategorizable experience. She didn't feel aroused, precisely, but there was a certain sense of excitement in this, in the sounds she was making Danny make, in the feeling of him clenched around her finger. She pulled out to slick up a second finger and laughed softly as Danny whined. Pushing both back in, she had more options, she could scissor them out or curl them, separately or together. Danny's breath was coming in pants and his cock was still erect and dripping slightly. Gradually, she picked up the pace, sliding her fingers over and over until he eventually cracked. "Zoe," he muttered. "Please."

She didn't wait for him to ask again, just pushed in a third finger and reached around with her other gloved hand to wrap around his cock and jerk him off in the same rhythm. He came in seconds, swearing and shaking. Once it was done, she withdrew, not sure what to say. She stripped off the gloves, threw them into the medical waste bin. Suddenly, her ear piece crackled to life. She almost jumped out of her skin - she'd forgotten she was wearing it.

"Zoe?" Malcolm sounded stressed.

"Macolm," she responded calmly. She hoped he couldn't hear anything out of the ordinary in her voice.

"Chambers has left the break room early and Danny's not back from the coffee shop," Malcolm said in a hurry. "Can you pick her up?"

She looked over at Danny. He was pulling on his trousers again, still facing away from her. "No problem, Malcolm. Be right there."

"Thanks!" he responded. "Heading for the west exit."

She looked at Danny's back for a moment, not sure how to play it. He still hadn't turned towards her. Hiding, she thought, which gave her the answer she needed. "Well, Mr Hunter, nothing to worry about there," she said brightly. "I'm afraid I've got to go and sort out a problem with another patient. Can you see yourself out?"

"Yeah." Danny's voice was hoarse, none of the playful joking he'd used when he came in. "Thank you, Nurse." She shut the door behind her, wondering if perhaps she should take the uniform home. It was always good to have something on a colleague.


End file.
